


The one time Lestrade goes off on Mycroft Holmes

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Laungage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade was used to being pushed around by the Holmes brothers but enough was enough and he was going to show Mycroft who was boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time Lestrade goes off on Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta but other than that have fun

 

 

                He was a patient man. Had to be, putting up with Sherlock Holmes and his eccentricies for the past five years. He would even go so far as to say most of what Mycroft Holmes proposed was a good idea even if his methods were a little heavy handed, but this latest development had pushed him to the breaking point.

"You want me to lie to John and the general public so that Sherlock can go undercover and destroy Moriarty 's organization? Do you have any idea what Sherlock's death would do to John?"

 

"Caring is not an advantage,-"  
"Some people don't do things because of advantages to themselves, some people don't have hidden motives or agendas. Caring may not be an advantage as you call it but it makes your life richer. Honestly there wouldn't be a whole lot of point to this crapt we call life if it wasn't for the caring."

 

Mycroft swallowed starting to look slightly uncomfortable. Good Lestrade thought, he should be. He decided to push his luck and get everything off his chest while Mycroft was silent for once.

 

"Fuck You Mycroft Holmes. You come in here with your Machivillean manuevering and your waiscoats and your umbrellas and your so fucking tall and aloof, Greg comes from around the desk and stands in Mycroft's face until there is barely space to put a piece of paper between them, and now you ask me to turn everyone's world upside down. Once just once I would like to see you undone." His breathe ghosts against Mycroft who reaches out to grasp at his shirt.

 

"I am undone. I am undone by thought of my brother's death becoming an actuality, I am undone by John's loyalty and compassion towards my brother despite all of Sherlock's flaws, I am undone every time you look at me." Mycroft breathed in a whisper.

Suddenly all the anger left him. He saw past the facade of the man who was the British government and saw the insecurity and the brotherly love; Rather than attacking him he gently took Mycroft in his arms and kissed him, hoping to soothe some of the worry away.

More things were about to come undone and hopefully together they could put them back together.

 

 


End file.
